L'enjeu
by Albane
Summary: Défi Mission Impossible : Turgon est bien embêté ! Qui donc le tirera du pétrin ?
Défi du vainqueur de Bones : Notre mission -que nous avons acceptée- : reprendre le relais d'une fic au moment le plus critique et sortir les héros du pétrin.

La première partie n'est donc pas de moi (et ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas de qui elle est) et moi, j'ai écrit la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil dardait paisiblement ses rayons sur la blanche cité de Gondolin, indifférente à la guerre déchirant le reste d'Arda. Tout de même, songeaient ses elfiques habitants, quelle bonne idée avait eu leur noble Seigneur de se retrancher ainsi derrière ces montagnes ! Et avec les Aigles comme vigies, aucun risque d'attaque surprise ne se présentait à eux. Vraiment, Gondolin était sans conteste la meilleure cité de la Terre du Milieu.

Pourtant, au milieu de tant de paix et de félicité surgissant dès le petit matin, de sombres nuages venaient obscurcir la journée du sage Seigneur elfique dont il a été fait mention plus tôt, surnommé Turgon par les elfes locaux. Heureusement, ces nuages n'étaient que métaphoriques mais ils suffisaient à assombrir son beau visage déjà fort sombre depuis que sa femme était devenue un glaçon. Un serviteur ayant probablement perdu à la courte paille contre ses confrères s'avança à pas prudents jusqu'à lui et s'inclina avec respect devant le trône.

-Vous avez fait mander sire ?

-Oui. Faites venir Thorondor immédiatement ! asséna Turgon d'un ton péremptoire.

Le serviteur se rétracta à ses mots, sentant venir l'orage malgré le doux chant des oiseaux au-dehors. Ce fut d'un ton encore plus prudent qu'il répondit à son noble souverain :

-C'est-à-dire que…je crains qu'il ne soit pas disponible actuellement.

-Et bien faites venir un autre Aigle ! s'impatienta le Roi dont la patience se trouvait déjà sérieusement menacée par la météo désastreuse de son esprit.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre, sire…

-Comment ?!

-Rappelez-vous… Ils ont tous posé leurs RTT ces jours-ci pour rendre visite à leurs cousins de Valinor.

Turgon resta silencieux pendant si longtemps que le pauvre serviteur se demanda si la nouvelle ne l'avait pas tué. La vérité était que le seigneur elfique, ayant totalement oublié ce détail administratif d'une importance pourtant conséquente, commença par accuser le coup puis par réfléchir à une solution pour contrer cette absence le plaçant dans une épineuse situation. Et cela lui prit très longtemps.  
En effet, Turgon se trouvait désemparé, ne sachant que faire sans ces volatiles tout de même bien pratiques pour toutes sortes de missions et de courses. Depuis le temps qu'ils lui servaient d'animaux de compagnie, il avait oublié comme se débrouiller sans eux, surtout en cas d'urgence. Qui donc pourrait venir à son secours et accomplir la délicate tâche dont la seule pensée lui assombrissait ainsi le visage et l'humeur ?

* * *

Le Roi et ses conseillers avaient mis plusieurs semaines à rédiger la missive. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard et le temps pressait désormais. La réponse devait parvenir avant la dernière lune d'automne ou bien tout serait perdu. Des années de tactiques et de ruses seraient mises à mal pour un simple contretemps et leur défaite consommée.

\- De toutes façons, sire, intervint un conseiller défaitiste, cette bataille est très mal engagée. Depuis le début nous sommes pressés sur notre droite. Lorsque nous avons perdu nos cavaliers, notre offensive a été stoppée nette. Et voilà maintenant que nos adversaires s'infiltrent dans notre dispositif.

\- Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas la façon dont nous avons mené la bataille pour le centre. Nos unités légères sont certes maintenant en infériorité, mais nos tours sont bien disposées, l'une dans un couloir d'attaque menaçant la position du roi ennemi, et l'autre en protection.

\- Mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux, à ce stade, abandonner et préparer notre revanche ? La défaite est cruelle mais elle pourrait être source d'enseignement. A quoi bon perdre encore des efforts et du temps alors que le destin est scellé.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre avis. La victoire est peut-être hors de portée maintenant que nous avons perdu notre unité la plus puissante, mais nous pouvons encore viser le pat en avançant habilement nos pions.

\- Notre reine a été sacrifiée contre une tour, ce qui est un échange perdant, et je concède que celle de notre adversaire est clouée sur son roi par notre fou blanc. Mais son cavalier menace de prendre notre propre roi en fourchette avec notre tour en F1 si nous lui laissons un espace…

\- Allons, cela fait un an que nous discutons ce coup. Il est temps maintenant d'envoyer notre réponse à notre adversaire. Nous avons rejoué vingt fois cette partie et cette riposte est la meilleure que nous ayons trouvée. La seule chose dont nous avons besoin maintenant, c'est d'un messager.

Les conseillers ne répliquèrent rien.

\- Alors, que me proposez-vous ? dit Turgon en se retournant vers le serviteur.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? balbutia ce dernier.  
\- Qui me proposez-vous, plus précisément ?  
\- Pour remplacer les Aigles ?  
\- Oui, enfin ! De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler ? s'impatienta le Roi, allez me chercher le meilleur messager du Royaume !

Après une courbette, le serviteur s'apprêta à sortir. Mais Turgon le rappela :

\- Deux consignes, écoutez-moi bien. Il faut qu'il puisse passer les montagnes bien sûr, et qu'il soit discret : loyal et fiable…du genre muet et incorruptible en toutes circonstances !

Et donc, ce fut la première mission de Trotteur. Le serviteur ne faisait pas le fier en l'amenant au Roi. Celui-ci tordit le nez en le voyant, même quand on lui détailla ses qualités. Mais Trotteur se sentait fier comme un paon ! On l'avait choisi pour suppléer aux Aigles ! La mission ne l'inquiétait pas, il s'en sentait parfaitement capable.

Il se mit en route avec assurance. Sous ses pas, les hautes montagnes escarpées qui entouraient la cité défilaient aussi facilement que des chemins balisés. Dédaignant les tentations, causes possibles de retard, il préféra manger en chemin. Refusant de céder à la fatigue, il ne s'arrêta que durant la stricte durée de la nuit noire.

Le Roi du Gondolin lui avait accordé sa confiance et il saurait s'en montrer digne ! Il se prenait à rêver à une grande carrière, à des Aigles relégués au rang de remplaçants quand, lui, ne serait pas disponible.

La mission fut un succès. Le sur-lendemain, Trotteur entrait dans la cité de destination.

C'est le message bien accroché à son collier que Trotteur, le dahu adopté par la caserne du Gondolin, posa triomphalement le sabot, en temps et en heure, dans la grande salle de l'adversaire.

Grâce à sa vaillance, à sa célérité et à sa loyauté, le royaume du Gondolin se sortit avec honneur d'une situation des plus épineuses !


End file.
